mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
My Little Pony (mobile game)/Gallery
Gameplay Opening Twilight Sparkle landing in Ponyville MLP Game.png|Twilight Sparkle landing in Ponyville Twilight's balloon MLP Game.png|Twilight's balloon General Put Your Hoof Down MLP Game.png|Put Your Hoof Down objectives Windmill and Library MLP Game.png|The Windmill, the first building built. Nightmare Moon speaking 1 MLP Game.png Nightmare Moon speaking 2 MLP Game.png Placing Bon Bon's house MLP Game.png|Placing Bon Bon's house Bon Bon arriving MLP Game.png|Bon Bon arriving in Ponyville Bon Bon and her house MLP Game.png|Bon Bon and her house Twilight and Sweetie Drops MLP Game.png My Little Pony mobile game screenshot 1.png My Little Pony mobile game screenshot 2.png Create-your-own-Ponyville SMALL.jpg My Little Pony mobile game screenshot 5.png Kindness stone activated.jpg|An activated Harmony Stone. Gameloft Canterlot ponies.png|Some Canterlot ponies are gathered together. Gameloft Bonbon and her house.png|Bonbon is next to her house. (to her right) Minigames Ball Bounce Ball Bounce minigame instructions MLP Game.png|Ball Bounce instructions Ball Bounce minigame ball choice MLP Game.png|Choosing a ball Playing Ball Bounce minigame MLP Game.png|Playing the minigame Ball Bounce minigame score MLP Game.png|Score at the end Bon bon lv2 ball game.jpg|Leveling up Bon Bon. Flying Flying minigame instructions MLP Game.png My Little Pony mobile game screenshot 3.png MagicWings v3 SMALL.jpg Flying minigame score MLP Game.png Earning a star MLP Game.png Big Mac flying score.jpg|Big Mac finished the Flying game. GAMELOFT Snails is about to play Flying game.png|The page before Snails is about to play the Flying game. Apple collecting Collecting apples minigame instructions MLP Game.png Collecting apples minigame score MLP Game.png My Little Pony mobile game screenshot 4.png Constellation game Constellation minigame.png|Loading screen Constellation selection screen.png Constellation gameplay.png|Starting a constellation Constellation finished.png|A finished constellation Objective sets : See My Little Pony mobile game objective sets gallery. Menus Menu MLP Game.png|Main game menu Level_2_promotion_MLP_Game.png|Level 2 promotion Level 50 promotion MLP Game.png|Level 50 promotion Buying Bon Bon MLP Game.png|Buying Bon Bon Fleur Dis Lee Alicorn MLP Mobile App.png|Changelind pretending to be Fleur Dis Lee Character models My little pony mobile game Apple Bloom Model.png|Apple Bloom My little pony mobile game Big Mac Model.png|Big McIntosh My little pony mobile game Fluttershy Model.png|Fluttershy My little pony mobile game Granny Smith Model.png|Granny Smith My little pony mobile game Rainbow Dash Model.png|Rainbow Dash My little pony mobile game Scootaloo Model.png|Scootaloo My Little Pony mobile game Shining Armor Model.png|Shining Armor My little pony mobile game Twilight Sparkle Model.png|Twilight Sparkle Nightmare Moon model from mobile game.jpg|Nightmare Moon GAMELOFT Mr. Cake and Sugarcube Corner.png|A model of Mr. Cake and his house. Miscellaneous My Little Pony mobile game logo.png|The My Little Pony logo used by the game. Mobile game loading background.jpg|Base graphic for the loading screen. MLP Game Loading screen.png|Loading screen My Little Pony mobile game Christmas theme splash screen.png|Christmas themed loading screen My Little Pony mobile game Hearts and Hooves theme splash screen.png|Hearts and Hooves themed loading screen Loading screen canterlot.png|Loading screen after the Canterlot update Mobile game holiday icon.jpg|Winter holiday icon My Little Pony mobile game v1.02 icon.png|The new game icon as of update 1.02 Gameloft My Little Pony Sim City App.png|An advertisement for the game. The stamp design uses fanart of Princess Cadance. Mobile game ad with Silver Spoon fanart.png|An in-game advertisement for a New Year 2013 sale on Silver Spoon, using fanart of her as a grown mare with a wet mane. Princess Cadance MLP game promo.jpg|An in-game advertisement for a sale of Princess Cadance, which uses yet another piece of fanart. HAS Toy Fair 2013 Presentation slide 62.png HAS Toy Fair 2013 Presentation slide 63.png HAS Toy Fair 2013 Presentation slide 64.png MLP mobile game Sunset Shimmer clue 1.jpg MLP mobile game Sunset Shimmer clue 2.jpg MLP mobile game Sunset Shimmer clue 3.jpg MLP mobile game Sunset Shimmer clue 4.jpg MLP mobile game Sunset Shimmer clue 5.jpg MLP mobile game Sunset Shimmer revealed.jpg GAMELOFT Snow in Ponyville.jpg|It's Christmas in Ponyville. Category:Software galleries